The Other Gilbert Girl
by MerissaLoveyouSalvatore
Summary: Victoria Marie Gilbert sister to Elena Gilbert, has always been kept in the shadows. When two vampires move to town, Tori gets a chance to come out of the dark, or will she join the dark? Age 15. Enjoy Lovelies! **Elena is a bit OOC. She's more like the Elena in the books**


**The Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction: **_The __ Other __ Gilbert __ Girl _

**Intro:**, Victoria Marie Gilbert sister to Elena Gilbert, has always been kept in the shadows. When two vampires move to town, Tori gets a chance to come out of the dark, or will she join the dark? Age 15. Enjoy Lovelies! **Elena is a bit OOC. She's more like the Elena in the books**

**~Chapter 1: Post Cards From Paris~ **

"Why?" I asked my aunt Jenna, why were we moving back to Mystic Falls'. I loved Paris and wanted to stay here forever, I had been staying with my Aunt Jenna since I was fourteen, I'm only fifteen now, but still, Paris was beautiful. I spent most of my days in front of the Eifel Tower sipping wine and reading. My current favorite books were vampire romance novels. I've wanted to be a writer since I was ten years old, when my mom gave me and my sister Elena our first diary's.

"Tori." She sighed, looking down momentarily, when she raised her head again tears were falling from her eyes, "Your parents, they were killed in a car crash last night."

My jaw dropped, I expected the tears to begin to flow, they didn't. I just stood there, in shock. I didn't even notice my Aunt Jenna had come over and wrapped her arms around me. I just let her hold me, I was numb in her arms.

Eventually, I left my aunts warm embrace and went upstairs to pack, I didn't know what was worse, leaving Paris, or my mom dyeing. Elena was always close with our dad, and me with our mom. I picked up the snow globe on my night stand, my mom had bought it for me when she went to Ice Land. I held it in my hands, and threw it across the room, it shattered into a million pieces, just like my heart. I fell to my knees and just sobbed.

I week later and I was on an air plane going home. Home, Mystic Fall's would always be my home, whether I liked it or not. I read the whole flight, my book " My Love is your Blood." We landed at 10:46 am, and then got a car to drive to my childhood home.

Aunt Jena let me drive, I had my permit, and was a decent driver, as long as I didn't have to go in reverse. "Do you think anyone remembers me?" I out of nowhere asked my aunt. "You were only gone a year Tori." She laughed. "Yeah." I pretended to laugh to. I really didn't think anyone would remember me, Elena was always everyone's favorite. She had more of an extroverted show off persona, where as I was an introverted modest persona. The rest of the drive was quiet, so quiet, it was unnerving.

We grabbed our bags from the back of the car and walked up to the door, Elena was curled up on the couch watching the news. She ran straight over to me and hugged me, lifting me to her arms. She may only be two years older than me, but she was way taller, she was 5'8 where as I was only 5'0. She has straight hair, I have curly hair, She has dark eyes, I have light eyes. There are many differences, although other than, height, weight, hair and eyes, we looked exactly the same. Most people think we're twins.

"Lena'" I whispered, still in her arms, I cried gently into her shoulder. She let me down after a long while and went over to Jenna. While she and Jenna reconnected, I walked around the house looking at everything, reminiscing about old times, I saw my bed room and walked in, it looked exactly the same, which made me smile, at least something remained the same.

I carried my bags up and put everything in my closet. Elena walked in my room carrying at least fifty envelopes and sat on the bed, "You know, I uh, I got all your letters, and I wrote back to each one … I just couldn't send them, Tori your my baby sister, and I love you, and if I wrote to you, than I had to acknowledge you were gone."

I turned around and looked at her, "I love you too." Smiling, she hugged me, we talked all night about school, boys, clothes, everything, I didn't realize how much I missed my big sister.

We spent the next month getting used to our new life. Jenna was trying her hardest, we were settled for the most part. I was dreading school starting, I knew everything would go back to the way it was before, I'd be Elena's in the dark little sister. Terrific.

Jeremy's been kind of out of it lately, he hasn't been drawing, he hasn't really done much except eat and sleep. That's why last night when I caught him with a blunt, I wasn't surprised, I knew he was just eating because of the munchies, I knew what that was like. Two years ago, Caroline, Tyler, and I all smoked weed behind Fell's Church, and let me tell you, I won't be doing that again.

I woke up early, like I do every year on the first day of school, I wore ripped super skinny jeans, chestnut UGG boots, A blue lacey long sleeve top, and a blue head band. My hair naturally, was perfectly curly, so I never had to do it, Elena has always been jealous of that. I always tell her that's the only likable or unique thing about me, but she doesn't ever care nor does she want to hear me complain. I drove to school, where as Elena and Jeremy walked, I didn't understand why, considering Elena has a car too. I sighed pulling into the parking lot, its been so long. Grade nine here I come.

As soon as I got out of my car, I was surrounded by people who I didn't really know, I recognized a few faces such as, Caroline, Tyler, and Heather, but other than that, I was surrounded by strangers. I heard nothing but "How was Paris?" "How are you?" I just smiled, nodded, and said things like "Amazing." "Fine." "Ok." Once I got past all the chaos. I was just with my best friend, Caroline Forbes.

Me and Caroline had a lot in common, we were both always left in the shadows, always seen past, no one really noticed us, well they did, but we didn't feed into it like shallow Elena. When I first started cheer leading, and could barely do a back hand spring, Caroline had helped me, shown me the ropes and taught me everything I knew, I know most people think she's a shallow insecure neurotic control freak, but there's more to her than that. More than meets the eye.

Kind of like me, everyone thought I was a self-preserving, emotionless, insecure bitch. But really there was more. I mean, people don't even think about why I am, the way I am. Maybe its because if I let myself care, I'll care about it all. About always being in my sisters shadow, and never being my own person, it really didn't matter to me anyways, but I still thought about it all the time.

I saw Elena with Bonnie Bennett, god I hated her. She was so peppy and upbeat it was sickening, her voice gave me a head ache. Everyone was asking me how I was, and how Elena was, by the time I got to English my nerves were shot. I began thinking about how nice Elena was when I first got home from Europe, it wasn't that I hated Elena, I didn't, we just had different morals.

"Victoria." My English teacher calls my name, which snaps me out of my daze, she just wanted me to pass out forms, go figure. It's not like there's much else to do on the first day.

After class Caroline grabbed my arm and pulled me with her down the hall way, "So, did you hear about your sister and the new guy?" "Excuse me?" I snarled. God, Elena was already up to something, or should I say someone. "Stefan Salvatore. His favorite colors blue, he's a Gemini, and he lives with his uncle Zack." She sounded as if she could faint just talking about him, I sighed, "I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure if he's with Elena I'll hear about him." Caroline nodded, "So, are you going to the back to school party?" I averted my eyes, the last time I partied, I got drunk and I'm not a very safe drunk, I'm way to social able. "Sure. Is my sober coach giving me the green light?" we both laughed, and Caroline walked me to my car, "I'll meet you later." I called out. I got into my car and drove to the cemetery; I wanted to visit my mom.

I sat at the tomb stone and wrote in my journal, until a crow appeared, I tried shooing it off, but it kept coming back, and eventually there was fog, I stood up and ran, I ran into someone though, "I am so sorry." I instantly apologized; I was laying on the ground from where I had bounced backwards. "It's ok. I'm Stefan." He helped me up and looked at my eyes. "Wait. Stefan as in Salvatore?" I asked, putting the pieces to the puzzle together. "Yeah, you're Elena's little sister right?" He asked me, knowing the answer, me and Elena looked to much alike to not be sisters. I made a face, "Sadly yes, I'm Tori." "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked me, seeing my hand. "Oh its nothing really." I assured him, and then he was gone. Disappeared, just like everyone else.

I walked back to my car, thinking about Stefan, he was very charming, and for a second I thought I had a chance with him, no. Elena would never let me have him, she stuck her claim already. There wasn't a fair fight, but I was sure of one thing … There would be a fight.


End file.
